


发情期

by amano_an



Category: LAMY凌美中国官微和SAILOR写乐中国官微
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amano_an/pseuds/amano_an
Summary: [滴-滴-滴，🚖🚖🚖，发车了发车了！][ABO背景，SailorA，信息素是阳光的味道， LamyO，信息素是蔷薇的味道][预警：BL，渣文笔]
Relationships: Lamy/Sailor





	发情期

**Author's Note:**

> [滴-滴-滴，🚖🚖🚖，发车了发车了！]  
> [ABO背景，SailorA，信息素是阳光的味道， LamyO，信息素是蔷薇的味道]  
> [预警：BL，渣文笔]

临近下班时，Lamy码着码着字发觉身体有点不大对劲，“……发情期？怎么这么早……”。

太突然了，他想。

Lamy皱眉压抑着对自家爱人信息素的渴求，下班点一到，立马拎着包奔回家。他打开门，一片漆黑，“果然还没回……”Lamy不满道。

Sailor虽然和Lamy同一时间点下班，但Sailor的公司离家比较远，所以一般都是Lamy先到家。按理说，Lamy应该习惯了才是，更何况他平日里极少生气，特别是对爱人。

但今日大概是发情期作祟，他渴望Sailor的信息素却得不到满足，少见的对着一片黑暗生起了闷气，许久才自我和解。

慢腾腾的朝房间走去，进屋，关门，脱下西装随手扔在了地上，暖色的灯光照在Lamy的身体上，透出象牙般的色泽。他打开衣柜，挑了一件Sailor的衬衫套在身上。

Sailor的衬衫对他而言有点大了，但这并不妨碍Lamy嗅闻残留在上面的信息素。他很快就不满足于这一点，转身团进了Sailor那一侧的被子里。

Sailor阳光味道的信息素包裹着Lamy，他贪婪的嗅着四周的炽热与温暖，像烤火的小猫咪一样眯起了眼睛。

“咔哒”，外面传来开门的声音。

Sailor一开家门便闻到了浓郁的蔷薇香味，他诧异了一秒，快步朝房间走去，然后看到了这样一幅诱人景象。

Lamy套着自己的衬衫团在被子里，脸颊通红，衣物散落一地。他看见了自己，缓缓伸出双手索要拥抱。

Lamy被Sailor抱到怀里，毛茸茸的脑袋在爱人颈侧蹭了蹭，柔声道，“Sailor……到发情期了”

发情期来的猝不及防，提前了好几天，Sailor一想到Lamy难受的只能通过闻闻自己残留的信息素缓解就暗暗懊恼，自己为什么不能早一点到家。

Sailor紧了紧怀抱，释放了自己的信息素。被爱人信息素紧紧包裹的Lamy放任自己沉沦进情欲里，眼角微红。

Lamy坐在Sailor腿上，难耐的用小蔷薇磨蹭着Sailor的小腹，Sailor脱下上身的衣物，撩开Lamy的衬衫，俯首吮吸两颗小红豆。

Lamy被挑逗的直哼哼，意乱情迷间，Sailor修长的手指顺着他的脊背滑下，轻轻抚上那处温热的小穴。

Sailor的指尖在穴口打转挑逗却使坏似的不进去，Lamy小口喘着气，“Sailor……快点……”说着把屁屁往那边送了送。耳畔传来Sailor因情欲而微微沙哑的声音，“宝贝，求我。”

Lamy的脸蛋肉眼可见的更红了，最终欲望打败了他，“……求你……Sailor求你……快点……”。

Sailor低头吻住Lamy，手指微微用力，没了进去。

Lamy后穴紧紧的吸附着Sailor的手指，Sailor感受着他的温热慢慢推进，甬道逐渐湿润，快感向Lamy袭来，他轻吟出声。

Sailor在甬道深处的一点凸起停下，轻轻一压，Lamy猛的颤抖起来，情欲从体内喷薄而出。

“Sailor……啊……那里……”

Sailor低笑，“又不是第一次了，怎么还这么敏感”，说着又用力按了一下，Lamy忍不住痉挛起来，小穴收缩了一阵，松开时芬芳的花汁顺着Sailor的手指淌出。

Sailor见状，慢慢加快了手指抽插的速度，Lamy听着自己后穴传来的阵阵水声，瘫软在Sailor的怀里呻吟。Sailor右手动作不停，左手捏住Lamy的下巴，让他和自己对视，“舒服吗？宝贝”。

Lamy脸涨的通红，小声道，“舒服”。

“那叫一声老公听听”Sailor勾唇一笑，手指突然用力顶向深处。

“啊……老……老公……嗯……轻一点……我受不了”Lamy带着哭腔喘道，下一秒，小蔷薇颤颤巍巍的射在了Sailor怀里。

Sailor抽出手指，沾了点小蔷薇射出的花蜜，舔了舔，“这么甜，宝贝是不是偷偷吃菠萝了？”

Lamy闻言羞得把头埋在Sailor怀里，只留下红红的耳尖，小声反驳，“才没有……明明一点都不甜……”

“只要是你的都是甜的”Sailor低头亲了亲Lamy，然后把他放在床上，让他背对着自己趴着。

拍了拍Lamy蜜桃般的的小屁股，抬起他的腰道，“宝贝，我进去了，嗯？”说着吻了吻Lamy的腺体。

Lamy迷迷糊糊的“嗯”了一声，下一刻就感受到一股炽热没入自己的躯体中，将自己塞得满当当，他控制不住的呻吟。

Sailor怕伤到他，一开始抽插的很慢，但Lamy显然不满于此，他贪婪的想要更多，“Sailor……给我多一点……求你……老公……”。

Sailor哪受得了他这样，腰部一用力，完全顶了进去，甬道内的花汁受到挤压汨汨往外流。他加快速度，狠狠的顶弄着Lamy，某一下突然顶到了生殖腔的软肉，Lamy控制不住的尖叫出声。

Sailor用力一挺腰，把小Sailor送进了Lamy的生殖腔，他动作不停的把Lamy翻了个面，一边温柔的吻着Lamy的唇，一边继续顶弄着柔软的生殖腔。

Lamy被顶得一会儿呻吟一会儿呜咽，他想抓Sailor的背但又舍不得，只好去抓床单。很快，Lamy又一次到达临界点，小蔷薇将花蜜喷洒在了自己的小腹上。

Sailor俯身将Lamy抱起，猛得一挺腰，小Sailor射在了生殖腔深处，他侧首咬破Lamy湿润的腺体，炽热的信息素注入，蔷薇花在阳光下绽放。

Lamy靠在Sailor的怀里微微颤抖，感受着高潮过后的余韵。许久，Sailor抽身站起，抱着Lamy去浴室做清洁，Lamy手脚一点力气都没有了，躺在Sailor怀里随他折腾。

清洁结束时Lamy已经睡了过去，Sailor轻手轻脚的将他放进被窝里。

Lamy无意识的在枕头上蹭了蹭，Sailor弯弯唇侧身拥住了他，低声道，“晚安，我的小蔷薇。”

一夜无梦。

————————小剧场————————

Lamy单身上司：“喂，你好。(●—●)”

Sailor：“你好，我是Lamy的丈夫，他今天不能来上班了。”

Lamy单身上司：“……病了？”

Sailor：“……也不是。”

Lamy单身上司：“(●—●)公司规定，临时请事假要扣工资……”

Sailor：“他昨晚发情期，今天起不来。”

Lamy单身上司：“(●—●)🍋🍋🍋🍋”

Sailor：“算了，反正他今天去不了，再见。”

Lamy单身上司：“(●—●)🎶冷冷的狗粮拍打在我脸上……。”


End file.
